


Y Is For Yes

by FakePlastikTrees



Series: Holiday ABC's 2012 [25]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 11:02:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakePlastikTrees/pseuds/FakePlastikTrees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y is for yes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Y Is For Yes

“Should we get married?” He asks with his hand on her belly and for a second, an entire lifetime with Callie Torres flashes before his eyes and it isn’t the first time he’s done this, but it makes him giddy because it’s already half happening.

She snorts, with her eyes still glued to the ceiling, breathing slowly in and out as she says a definite, “No.”

Arizona is back and begging for Callie’s forgiveness, but Callie’s skin is so much thicker and she’s got more important things to worry about. Like the child growing inside her. Soon enough, Arizona decides she’s better off returning to Africa, so she does.

It hurts for a little while, but Mark helps Callie clean out the apartment, with sage and everything, and they paint it a nicer, more soothing, darker color.

************

“Are you SURE you don’t want to know?” He asks a few months in.

“No.” She answers wearily, glaring at him over the rim of a cup of tea Cristina’s just handed her.

“Do you want to know?” He asks again.

Cristina sighs heavily and flops down beside Callie. “Jesus! Just tell her!”

“We’re having a girl!” He announces proudly, his arms extended out as if to add momentum to the news.

Callie smiles and tears well up in her eyes. Balancing the cup on her swollen belly, she covers her eyes with one hand and begins to audibly sob.

Mark’s smile transforms into a worried pout as his hands slowly fall to his sides. “Wh--what’s the matter, Cal?”

“I didn’t want to know!” She cries and Cristina drops her head back against the couch.

********

Sofia Torres-Sloan was born a few months later, delivered by Addison, as Mark would allow only the best hands in the country to bring his baby girl into the world. It took sixteen hours but Callie got through it like a champ. Mark cried at her arrival and the little girl was granted two godmothers and a godfather.

Addison giving the proud parents no other choice as she held the little bundle and said softly with her eyes trained on the baby, “If I’m not godmother to this little thing, I’m going to knee you both in or around the crotch area.”

The second was Cristina, who looked nearly fearful as she held Sofia and stared, wide eyed at a tired but set minded and slightly scary Callie, who pointed her finger sternly as she said. “Cristina, you’re going to be my child’s godmother whether you like it or not. Because I love you and because if Mark and I die in a terrible car crash, you’re the only one with balls big enough to tell my parents they can’t take her, you hear me, you bitch?”

“Yeah, sure.” She said, glad to be holding Sofia, just in case Callie decided to reach out and strangle her.

Derek was the proud god father and gave Mark a ridiculous Cuban cigar he wasn’t going to smoke anyway.

That night, while Sofia slept, and Callie seemed dangerously close to falling herself, Mark sat at her bedside and handed her a cup of water. Her hair was long, she was tired and yawning. And Mark was convinced his future had never been clearer.

“Are you sure you don’t’ want to get married?”

She sipped her water and looked at him through half hooded eyes. She smiled and said. “No. But I’m emotional and hormonal and--you’re on a new dad high, so…”

“We should wait.”

“We should wait.” She said.

As he took her hand in his and she drifted off to sleep, he said softly to her, “Thank you for my baby, Callie.”

“You’re welcome,” Was the last thing she mumbled before closing her eyes.

***********

She was supposed to be on a date. Three months after Sofia’s birth, Callie finally accepted. She was supposed to be gone until at least midnight, but at nine-thirty, while Sofia slept in Mark’s bedroom, his doorbell rang and Callie stood on the other side.

“What are you doing here?”

“It’s been a year since the last time I had sex.” She snaps quickly.

“I know…”

“--and the last time I had sex was with you, do you realize that?”

“I--guess so, yes.”

“Mark, I don’t want to have sex with somebody else.” Her sentence dissolves against his mouth and she’s in his arms before he can even close the door.

But he does and she’s warm and perfect as he pushes her against the wall. He remembers just how much he loves her smell and remembers just how much he loves her skin as she pulls his shirt off and he tosses hers over his head.

“Wait-wait-wait--” He pulls back and holds her against the wall, “Callie, are you sure about this?”

She meets his eyes and for a moment, the only sound between them is their collective breathing.

“Callie?” He asks again, his eyes on her mouth. “Are you sure about this?”

With a longing exhale, she pants, “No.” And crushes her lips to his.

***********

Sofia’s first word is “Dada.”

She says it over pancakes and orange juice. Mark picks her up and both he and Callie take turns dancing her around Callie’s apartment. The excitement is so compelling that they forget about the technicalities and Callie kisses Mark as he holds their daughter. The care and softness of it takes them both by surprise and they stop, suddenly bashful.

**********

It’s Mark’s night with Sofia and he can’t sleep. On his way to the kitchen, in search for a glass of water, there’s a knock on the door. Wondering for a second if he’s really heard it, he waits a second before padding across the living room floor to get the door.

Callie’s stand there, in her pajamas, nervous and biting her bottom lip before chuckling anxiously with a shrug. “Do you still want to marry me?”

He smiles. “Yes.”

Sighing in relief, she looks invitingly past the door. “Can I stay here tonight?”

He stands back and holds the door open for her. She doesn’t make it three feet in before he pulls her by the arm and is kissing her like it’s the first time.

When their lips part, he holds her closely and asks into her hair, “Are you sure about this.”

Smiling, she squeezes him and says firmly, “Yes.”


End file.
